


pink dragon

by ZADRGirl55



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZADRGirl55/pseuds/ZADRGirl55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[TG] karkat<br/>[TG] i think there's a pink dragon outside<br/>[TG] or was it red?<br/>[TG] karkat<br/>[TG] help a bro out<br/>[CG] YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toastyquinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastyquinn/gifts).



> Dave is drunk and or high and wants Karkat to come get him. This is kind of a thank you fic for Toastyquinn for their sweet comment on my last davekat.

[TG] karkat  
[TG] karkat i need your help  
[TG] dude  
[TG] i think im lost  
[TG] im hungry  
[TG] youre my best friend, right?  
[TG] because I need you right now  
[TG] karkat  
[TG] i think there's a pink dragon outside  
[TG] or was it red?  
[TG] karkat  
[TG] help a bro out  
[CG] YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME  
[TG] oh thank jegus  
[CG] I KNOW ITS A COMMON OCCURRENCE FOR ASSHOLES IN OUR AGE RANGE TO GOT TO FRAT PARTIES  
[CG] BUT DO YOU THINK THAT MAYBE JUST ONCE  
[CG] YOU COULD FIND IT IN YOU TO BOTHER SOME OTHER INSUFFERABLE PRICK WHEN YOUR TO SMASHED TO THINK STRAIGHT  
[TG] because  
[TG] youre the only one who can make it past the dragon  
[TG] shes right outside my door  
[TG] i can hear her  
[CG] DAVE  
[CG] THIS DRAGON WOULDNT HAPPEN TO STAND AT FIVE FOOT ZIP AND USE A CANE WOULD SHE?  
[TG] yeah  
[TG] karkat  
[TG] you gotta hurry  
[TG] before she wakes up  
[CG] DAVE  
[CG] YOU ARE FORGETTING ONE VERY IMPORTANT DETAIL  
[CG] I STILL DONT KNOW WHERE THE FUCK YOU ARE  
[TG] oh man  
[TG] i dont know  
[TG] in a room  
[TG] im being guarded by a dragon like a beautiful blonde princess  
[TG] i need my knight in shining armor to come and save me  
[CG] DAVE  
[CG] TRUST ME  
[CG] IF TEREZI IS ANYWHERE NEAR AS SMASHED AS YOU ARE  
[CG] SHE WONT BE WAKING UP SOON  
[TG] i dont know man  
[TG] the mighty dragon takes her job very seriously  
[CG] JUST STEP OVER HER  
[CG] YOURE A GOOD FOOT TALLER THEN HER WHEN SHES STANDING  
[CG] IF SHES SLEEPING YOU SHOULD HAVE NO TROUBLE  
[CG] THEN GO DOWNSTAIRS AND FIND OUT WHERE YOU ARE  
[TG] oh  
[TG] hold on  
[TG] im gonna try that  
[TG] alright  
[CG] DID YOU FINALLY MANAGE TO CARRY YOUR DRUNK ASS ALL THE WAY DOWNSTAIRS  
[TG] yeah  
[TG] you where right  
[TG] the red dragon was out  
[TG] and i found out where i am  
[CG] SWEET FUCKING YES  
[CG] I JUST WANT TO GET THIS OVER WITH  
[CG] BECAUSE I STILL HAVE A NORMAL SLEEPING SCHEDULE  
[CG] THAT YOU WOKE ME UP FROM  
[CG] SO WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?  
[TG] um  
[CG] OR DID YOU ALREADY FUCKING FORGET?  
[TG] im at tzs  
[CG] ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME  
[CG] YOU WANT ME TO COME GET YOU  
[CG] FROM TEREZIS PLACE  
[CG] NO  
[CG] FUCK THAT  
[CG] I THINK YOULL SURVIVE THE REST OF THE NIGHT  
[CG] GO SLEEP IT OFF ON HER COUCH  
[TG] but kaaarkaaat  
[CG] NO  
[TG] please  
[CG] FUCK NO  
[TG] pretty please with a cherry on top  
[CG] ILL SEE YOU TOMORROW DAVE  
[TG] please  
[TG] karkat  
[TG] karkitty  
[TG] kit-kat  
[TG] kitten  
[TG] crabby  
[TG] soft kitty  
[TG] warm kitty  
[TG] little ball of fur  
[CG] SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME SLEEP ALREADY


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow that took so much longer then I planed. To the one, maybe three people waiting for this chapter, I am so sorry. Well, here it is. I hope you enjoy it. I don't know if the wait I made you sit threw is worth it, but here you go.

[TG] happy kitty  
[TG] sleepy kitty  
[TG] purr  
[TG] purr  
[CG] SAY PURR AGAIN SEE WHAT FUCKING HAPPENS  
[CG] I KNOW WHERE YOUR DRUNK ASS IS SLEEPING TONIGHT  
[TG] well i mean  
[TG] its only stuck here cuz someone wont come get me  
[CG] DAVE  
[CG] ITS FOUR IN THE GODDAMN MORNING  
[CG] CALL JOHN  
[TG] yeah  
[TG] about that  
[TG] hes here too  
[TG] speaking of which  
[TG] the couch is kinda occupied  
[CG] HES YOUR BEST FRIEND  
[CG] JUST CRAWL ON TOP OF HIM FOR ALL I CAR  
[TG] i dont think the guy under him would apperciate that very much dude  
[CG] WAIT  
[CG] WHAT  
[TG] yeah man  
[TG] theres totally someone sleeping with him  
[CG] WHO  
[TG] idk  
[TG] one of your friends I think  
[TG] i cant tell  
[TG] its definitely not spiderbitch though  
[CG] HOW CAN YOU EVEN TELL  
[TG] cuz shes on the love seat  
[TG] hey  
[TG] how many doritos do you think I can shove in my mouth  
[CG] SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY  
[TG] bro  
[TG] you and i both know that phone has a silent mode  
[CG] …  
[CG] IT IS ON SILENT  
[TG] are you serious  
[TG] just put the phone down then  
[CG] AND WAKE UP TO A HUNDRED AND TEN MESSAGES  
[CG] I DONT THINK SO  
[TG] yeah  
[TG] somehow i dont think thats it  
[TG] spill  
[CG] SPILL WHAT  
[CG] DAVE YOUR DRUNK  
[CG] GO SLEEP IT OFF  
[TG] yeah  
[TG] i am pretty drunk  
[TG] but years of being your best bro have helped me tell when something up  
[TG] so spill  
[CG] THERES NOTHING TO SPILL  
[CG] THE ONLY THING KEEPING ME FROM PUTTING MY PHONE DOWN IS THE NEAR CONSTANT WORD VOMIT BEING TYPED SO FAST IM SURPRISED IT DOESNT LOOK LIKE IM ACTUALLY TRYING TO TALK TO A FIRST GRADER WHO JUST GOT HIS HANDS ON MOMMIES PHONE FOR THE FIRST TIME  
[CG] SERIOUSLY  
[CG] HOW DO YOU MANAGE TO NOT FUCK UP EVERY OTHER LETTER  
[TG] im just that awesome  
[TG] and im calling bs  
[TG] somethings keeping you up  
[TG] and it aint me  
[CG] ITS NOTHING DAVE  
[TG] does that really mean nothing  
[TG] or is it code for nothing i wanna talk about over text  
[CG] ITS THAT  
[CG] THE LATTER THING  
[TG] thats what i thought  
[TG] fine  
[CG] FINE  
[CG] WHAT THE HELL DOES FINE MEAN  
[TG] it means we can talk about this tomorrow  
[TG] when im not mere moments away from passing out with this bowl of doritos on my chest  
[TG] so  
[TG] when you come pick me up  
[CG] YOU ASSUME THATS MY PLAN  
[TG] it is  
[TG] as i was saying  
[TG] when you come pick me up  
[TG] you should bring me some aj  
[CG] FINE  
[CG] MY MORNING CLASS GETS OUT AT NOON  
[CG] BE READY WHEN I GET THERE OR IM DRAGGING YOUR ASS OUT AS IT IS  
[CG] GOT IT  
[CG] DAVE  
[CG] YOU PASSED OUT DIDNT YOU  
[CG] YOU TOTALLY DID  
[CG] MORON  
[TG] purr  
[CG] GFDI DAVE


End file.
